hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Reactions
= Organic Chapters = Halogen Derivatives of Alkanes and Arenes Alkyl Halides Preparation # Halogenation of Alkanes # From Alkenes # From Alcohols # By Halogen Exchange Reactions # Hydrolysis with KOH (gives alcohol) # With moist Silver Oxide (gives Alcohol) # With KCN (gives Cyanides-CN) # With AgCN (gives isocyanides-NC) # Ammonolysis (Gives amines) # Williamson's Synthesis ( reacts with R-O-Na to give Ether ) # Formation of Esters (Reacts with ROOAg to give Ester) # Dehydration with alc. KOH (gives Alkenes) # Wurtz Synthesis (With Sodium to give alkane) # With Magnesium (gives Grignard Reagent R-Mg-X) Aryl Halides Preparations # Sandmeyer's Reaction # Electrophilic Substitution Reactions # Halogenation (gives halogen at ortho-para) # Nitration (gives Nitro at ortho-para) # Sulphonation (gives SO3H at ortho-para) # Friedel Craft's Reaction: reaction with RX ( gives alkyl group at ortho-para ) # Wurtz-Fittig Reaction (Coupling of two aryl groups or on aryl and one alkyl group) Alcohol , Phenol and Ether Alcohols Preparations # From Alkyl Halides # From Alkenes # Hydroboration - Oxidation # From Aldehydes and Ketones # From Grignard Reagent Reactions # With Metals ( forms R-ONa) # Esterification ( Alcohol + Carboxylic acid or Anhydride or Acyl Chloride =''' Ester + Water) # Halogenation ( Forms Alkyl Halides) # Dehydration with H2SO4 (gives alkene ) # Oxidation ( gives aldehydes , ketones , carboxylic acids in steps) '''Phenols Preparations # Dow Process # Raschig Method # From Benzene Sulphonic Acid # Commercial Method : From Cumene # Diazotization Reactions # Halogenation (Halogen at ortho-para) ## Bromination (Bromine at ortho(20%) para (80%)) ## Bromination with bromine water (Formation of 2,4,6 tribromo phenol ) # Nitration ## dil.HNO3 ( gives Nitro at ortho(major)-para(minor)) ## conc. HNO3 with conc.H2SO4 (gives 2,4,6-trinitropphenol ,also called Picric acid) # Sulphonation ( gives ortho at 273 K and para at 373 K) # Kolbe's Reaction ( for Salocylic Acid) # Reimer TImann Reaction (For Salicyldehyde) # With Zinc dust (gives Benzene + ZnO) # Oxidation (gives benzoquinone O=Ar=O) Ethers Preparations # From Alcohol # Williamson's Synthesis # From Diazomethane Reactions # Action of Hydrogen Halides ## Cold (lower halide , higher alcohol) ## Hot (Halide Only) # Hydrolysis (gives Alcohol) # Reactions of Anisole (Aromatic Ether) ## Halogenation (ortho-para products) ## Friedel Craft's Reaction (gives ortho-para products) ## Nitration (Nitro at ortho-para) Aldehydes , Ketones & Carboxylic Acids Aldehydes & Ketones Preparation # Oxidation of Alcohols # From Calcium Salts of Fatty Acids # By Reduction #* of Acyl Chlorides #* of Cyanides # From Alkenes and Alkynes # Preparation of Aromatic Aldehydes #* From Toluene (Etard Reaction) #** with CrO2Cl2 #** WIth CrO3 #** Chlorination and Hydrolysis #* From Benzene # Preparation of Aromatic Ketone #* From Benzene (with Acid Chloride) # Ketones from R2Cd Reactions # Addition #* HCN ( Gives R-C(OH)-CN ) #* NaHSO3 #* NH3 #* Grignard Reagent (Formation of Alcohols) # Condensation with Derivatives of Ammonia #* NH2OH (Oxime) #* NH2NH2 (Hydrazine) #* C6H5NHNH2 (Phenyl Hydrazine) # Reduction #* Reduction to Alcohol #* to Alkane # Oxidation #* to Carboxylic Acid # Haloform Reaction Carboxylic Acid Preparation # Oxidation #* Alcohols #* Aldehydes and Ketones #* Alkyl Benzene (Oxidation of aliphatic chain) # Hydrolysis #* Acyl Chloride #* Esters # From Dry Ice (Using Grignard Reagent Reactions # Substitution of H in O-H bond #* Na #** Na #** NaOH #** NaHCO3 or Na2CO3 #* Alcohol (Formation of Esters) # Substitution of -OH bond #* NH3 #* Chlorination using PCl3 , PCl5 , SOCl2 # Condensation #* Formation of Acid Anhydride # Reduction #* to Alcohols # Coupling #* Formation of Alkane # Halognation of α Carbon atom Compounds Containing Nitrogen Nitroalkanes Preparation # Vapour Phase Nitration # From Alkyl Halides # From Salts of α Halogeno Carboxylic Acids # From α-Nitroalkenes # From Oxime # From 10 Amines Reactions # With Nitrous Acid (HNO2) # Halogenation (Dihalo derivative) # Condensation with Aldehydes and Ketones # Hydrolysis # Reduction to Amines # Nef Carbonyl Synthesis Amines Preparation of 10 Amines # Gabriel's phthalimide Synthesis # Ammonolysis of Alkyl Halides # Reduction #* of Oxime #* of Alkyl Cyanide #* of Amides #* of Nitro Compounds # Hoffmann's Bromamide Degradation (from Amides) Reactions # Hoffmann's Carbylamine Test or Isocyanide test # Hinsberg's Test (aryl sulphonyl chloride) # Action of Nitrous Acid (HNO2) # Hoffmann's Exhaustive Alkylation # Acylation of Amines # Hoffmann's Elimination Physical Properties The MP of Tertiary amines is lower due to absence of hydrogen to form intermolecular hydrogen bonding . Diazonium Salts Preparation # from Aniline Reactions # Halogenation by Sandmeyer Reaction (For Cl , Br , CN) # Gattermann Reaction (For Cl , Br) # For Halogenation using Iodine and Fluorine # Formation of Nitrobenzene , Phenol and Benzene # Azo Coupling = Other Organic Chapters = Biomolecules Polymers Chemistry in Everyday Life = Inorganic Chapters = d - block K2Cr2O7 K2Cr2O7 acts as an oxidizing agent in presence of acid # Preparation from Chromite Ore # Action of Alkali (With KOH , gives K2CrO4 + H2O ) # Action of Acid () # Action on Ferrous Sulphate (in presence of H2SO4 gives K2SO4 , Cr2(SO4)3 + 3 Fe2(SO4)3+ 7 H2O) # Action on KI (In presence of H2SO4 gives K2SO4 + Cr2(SO4)3 + H2O + I2) # Action on H2S (In presence of H2SO4 , gives K2SO4+ Cr2(SO4)3 + H2O + S ) # Action on SO2 (In presence of H2SO4 , gives K2SO4 + Cr2(SO4)3 + H2O ) # Oxidation of Alcohols , Aldehydes in presence of K2Cr2O7 # Formation of Cromyl Chloride (CrO2Cl2) KMnO4 # Preparation from Pyrolusite Ore (MnO2) ## MnO2 _________> K2MnO4 ## K2MnO4 ________> KMnO4 # Heating (gives K2MnO4 + MnO2 + O2) ## Red heat (gives K2MnO3 ) ## p - block Nitrogen = |-| Phosphorous = |-| Oxygen = |-| Sulphur = |-| Chlorine= |-| Interhalogen Compounds = |-| Category:Chemistry Revision